Accidental Blessings
by livelaughlovingeveryone
Summary: Lauren and Gabe are home alone and things happen that they will have to deal with... And now... Lauren is pregnant...
1. Home Alone

August 9th, 2013- No One's POV

One night when PJ and Teddy were at work, and Amy and Bob had taken Charlie and Toby to to the fun place where Teddy used to work, Lauren and Gabe were home alone. They were in the basement watching a movie. Gabe put his arm around Lauren and she smiled at him. Gabe leaned in and kissed her. She decided she would go further and start to slide her tongue into his mouth. One thing led to another and they did something they would both regret.


	2. Home Sick

One month and a half later-Lauren's POV

I wake up feeling horrible! My stomach hurts. But not like it usually would this time of the month. It's not cramps, it's nausea. Wait a minute... THIS TIME OF THE MONTH! My period was supposed to be here two days ago! I run to the bathroom to check for spotting. Nope. Nothing. I remember that night about a month ago... Oh no,no,no! I couldn't be! Could I?


	3. Finding Out

Same Day- Lauren's POV

I start to throw up again. My grandma comes in and hold my hair back. I look up at her and she looks worried.

"You aren't going to school today, Lauren," she says.

"Good! Because I feel horrible!" I say. My grandma helps me up and helps get to my bed. I crawl into my bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

When I wake up I go downstairs to the kitchen. I feel like I'm STARVING! I find a note.

_Lauren, I_ _went to my aerobics class. I should be home around 11:00. Love you, Grandma._

I looked at the clock. 8:07. Good! I started to cook some bacon. The smell made me sick and I threw up. I put the cooked bacon in a container then in the fridge. I grabbed a banana and ate it instead. I went and got dressed and ready for the day. I quickly left the house to go to the drug store a few blocks away.

I entered the store and went down the baby/parenthood aisle. It's taking me a long time to find the pregnancy test. I find the ClearBlue tests. I take two and go to the checkout. The cashier looks up at me and has a look of sympathy. And the cashier looks strangely familiar... She rings up the items and I pay. She looks at me and says, "I'm Melissa's mom. If you need anything let me know. I was a teen mom too, you know." So THAT'S who she looks like!

"Thanks. I only need you to do one thing... Do NOT tell my grandma!" I say smiling.

I thank her one last time and take my tests and leave.

When I get home I run to my bathroom. I pee on the sticks, put the cap on them, and set a timer for five minutes. After what seems like an eternity, I check the timer. Four minutes to go. Four minutes later I look at the tests...


	4. Hiding Nothing

Same Day- Lauren's POV

Both tests say positive. I sink to the floor and start to cry. I look at my phone. 11:04. I compose myself and walk into my room. I stick the tests under my pillow. I hear the front door open and someone walking up the stairs. I jump into bed and my grandma appears in my doorway a few seconds later. She comes in and asks, "Do you need anymore pads or tampons, honey?" Right now WOULD be the time I would need those.

"I'm not going to need those for a long time!" I say.

She looks at me horrified. "Please don't tell me... Are you just having irregular periods or... Are you?.. Explain please!" she says to me.

"Well, Grandma, about a month and a half ago, I... Gabe and I... Did _it_." I say.

"You DID use protection didn't you?!" she asks.

"No, Grandma. Don't hate me. You're going to be a GREAT-grandma in seven and a half months," I say starting to cry.

"No matter how stupid I think it was to get pregnant at fourteen, I will always love and support you!" she tells me as she starts to hug me.

"I just have go kill that DEVIL CHILD who did this to you! Ok. I won't. He's growing on me. But now his BABY is growing in YOU! Well you're lucky I somewhat like him! I'm going to go make you an appointment for the OB/GYN." she says smiling.


	5. Telling Gabe

Still The Same Day-Gabe's POV

I get home from school and see Lauren in my living room.

"Hey, babe!" I say. She turns and I can see she has a nervous smile. "Is everything ok? I didn't see you at school," I ask her.

"I was at home. I was feeling sick," she tells me. Wait sick?

"Is it contagious?!" I ask because I don't want to get sick! That requires me to stay home all day! WITH MY MOM, TOBY, AND CHARLIE! Yeah. Now you know why I don't want to stay home!

"No. Not contagious at all. But YOU did help cause it!" she says. Wait a minute... I helped cause it?! I haven't been sick in over a year!

"But I wasn't sick lately!" I say, honestly very confused!

"But I'm not sick... I'm pregnant..."


	6. No Secret At all

Same Day- Amy's POV

I let Lauren in so she could talk to Gabe about something important. I could hear chattering but then it stopped. I go in to see what was going on. Gabe is passed out. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" I ask Lauren. She has a terrified expression.

"Uh, Gabe... He... Ah... Passed out... When I told him that I'm... Ah... P... Preg... I'm pregnant!" she says, and everything goes black.

I have woken up and see that Gabe is awake too. Wait a minute... Did I imagine that Lauren said she was pregnant?

"Did you say you were pregnant, Lauren?" I ask her, extremely worried!

"Yes. I did Mrs. Duncan. I'm really sorry. It happened when you took the two younger kids to the play place. We shouldn't have done that," she says to me, obviously scared.

"Lauren. It's ok. I forgive you. But GABE?! Why?! Did my drawings not teach you enough?! Or did they teach you TOO much?!" Aw crap! My drawings didn't work! "You know you have to tell your dad, right?" I asked Gabe.

Gabe's face goes WHITE. Bob walks in. "He has to tell me what?" he asks nonchalantly. I stand up and LEAVE! BA-BAM!

Bob's POV

Why is Gabe so pale? Ha! Looks as if he's about to tell me he got a girl pregnant!

"Dad. I got Lauren pregnant," he says as if he was about to Gabe shot in the head with a 270 rifle. Woah woah woah! Back up! He DID get a girl pregnant?!

"Uh... Well... I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BABY IN THIS HOUSE! THERE ARE ALREADY TOO MANY! RAISE IT IN MRS. DABNEY'S HOUSE! GABE YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO MOVE IN WITH MRS. DABNEY! JUST NO MORE BABIES IN THIS HOUSE!" I say. Wow that felt good! "Ok. I'm good. I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Am I actually EXCITED?!

"Hey Gabe? Wanna go to my first appointment with me tomorrow?" Lauren asks Gabe.

"Of course! I AM the one who got you pregnant after all. Wait I AM the one who got you pregnant right?!"

"Duh..."


	7. HOW MANY!

Next Day- Mrs. Dabney's POV

Today is Lauren's OB/GYN appointment. And I have to take the DEVIL CHILD with us. Oh well, he's not that bad. ANYMORE! He used to be terrible! But you know. Things like that always happen. Time to go! I get to see my grand-baby!

At The OB/GYN- Gabe's POV

We are just sitting here. All awkward. Saying nothing. When FINALLY the nurse gets us and takes us to a room. We have to wait some more now. Yay.

The doctor comes in. "Hello. My name is Dr. Sarah. You must be Lauren," she says. Hmm. Sarah is a weird last name...

"So Sarah is your last name?" I ask incredulously. I mean... Who the heck has THAT kind of last name?!

"No. But my dad is an OB/GYN also, so HE is Dr. Smith. People get us mixed up in the phone book... So shall we begin?" she asks with a bright smile. Lauren nods.

The doctor took out a wand thing. She put some weird blue goop on Lauren's belly. She rubbed the wand on her belly. I could see little things on the screen. Woah woah woah wait! Things?!

"Um... Doctor why do I see more than one thing in there?!" I ask.

"It looks like you're having... 1... 2... Twins! Congratulations!" she says.

"Two. Babies. Oh. No." I say totally surprised. Yet really happy! So happy that I think I'm... NO! TOUGH GUYS DON'T CRY!

"Awwwww! You're so happy you're crying!" says Lauren.

Mrs. Dabney is full-on crying! And.. WHAT THE HECK?! SHE'S HUGGING ME! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF NOW!


	8. Double Excitement!

**A/N: I just want all the people reading this to know that I appreciate them reading it! :D Please keep reading! I ask that if you have read the last chapter and know there are two babies, please review and give me some names! For either gender, both genders, either way! Thank you! I hope you enjoy my story! I may write more stories! :D**

At The Duncan's House After The Appointment-Amy's POV

I was sitting on the couch when Gabe and Lauren came through the door.

"Mom! You're never going to believe this!" Gabe yells.

"What?!" I say excitedly seeing as they just got back from the appointment!

"Feel Lauren's belly!" he says. I furrow my brow and do as he says.

"That's what the belly of a woman pregnant with twins feels like!" he yells.

"Ha ha very funny." I say.

"No joke Mom! Look at the ultrasound pictures!" he says.

I gasp. Teddy walks in with her video camera. "So how did it go guys?" she asks while pointing her camera at us. I held up the picture. She looked confused and then... "TWINS! I'm not gonna be an aunt of just one baby, but TWO! You better wish Gabe some good luck Charlie!" She says and starts running off to tell everyone else.


	9. Morning and Night

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my first follower, Favorites Master. I am excited to see how many views I have gotten. Thank you to all who have read my story. Please review. I WILL pick someone's baby name if they have one! So please review and leave a baby name! Well two really... You know what I meant! :D Ok! I'll get on with the story! Here we go!**

At The Duncan's House- Gabe's POV

"Do you think your grandma will let me live with you guys?" I ask Lauren afraid that I won't be able to see my babies every night before I close my eyes.

"We have to ask your mom too you know!" she exclaims.

"Ok then lets ask!" I say with my heart pounding hard in my chest.

We walk into the kitchen where my mom is TRYING to make dinner.

"Uh... Hey, mom? Can I ask you something?" I ask trying not to stutter.

"Of course, honey! What is it?" she asks lovingly.

"Well I think it would be a good idea for Lauren and I to live together. So... What do you say?" I ask, still VERY nervous.

"That depends! Which house are you staying in?" she asks, giving me the there-are-enough-babies-in-this-house-already look.

"Whichever one you'll allow," I reply, knowing which house she'll say.

"Stay with Mrs. Dabney if she'll let you!" she almost yells instantly.

"Ok... We'll go ask..." I say slightly afraid.

At The Dabney's House- Lauren's POV

"Hey Grandma?" I say also nervous like Gabe was.

"Yeah honey?" she answers me.

"So... I think Gabe should stay here to help with the babies." I say still worried.

"During the day only or all the time?" she asks me confusedly.

"All the time," I say.

"I guess he could stay in your father's old room," she says, then smiles. I think she actually likes Gabe now! Yay!

"Awesome! Can I move in now?!" Gabe asks excitedly.

"Aw why the heck not?" she says still smiling.

Back At The Duncan's House- Teddy's POV

Wow. My little brother is moving out all because of a little mistake. One night alone and BAM! he's moving out! Wait! He can't move out! ONE NIGHT ALONE! They'll be living under the same roof! Only a door away from each other! What if Lauren gets pregnant again once the babies are born?! They can't live together! Are you kidding me?!

"MOM!" I scream at the top of my lungs while running up the steep stairs.

"What, Teddy?" she asks with wide eyes.

"You can't let Gabe move in with Mrs. Dabney!" I yell between breaths.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Mom! What if they sneak into each other's rooms and sleep with each other again?! Lauren might get pregnant again if that happens!" I yell, exasperated.

"Oh my gosh! You're right Teddy! GABE!" she screeches up the stairs.

"What mom?!" he says, covering his ears.

"You aren't moving in with Mrs. Dabney." she says while walking away.

"Why?!" he yells, clearly upset.

"Because! What if you get Lauren pregnant again after having the twins?!" she yells at him.

"Oh. Ok mom. But I'm going over there every morning at five o'clock and not leaving till ten o'clock at night," he says defensively.

"Alright. But Mrs. Dabney or another adult has to be there at all times." she tells him.

"Deal!" he exclaims.

I grab my camera, turn it on and say, "Well Charlie. You're going to be an aunt in seven and a half months. Yup. Gabe and Lauren are having twins. Gabe has to leave the house at five in the morning and come home at ten at night! Better wish him and Lauren some good luck, Charlie!"


	10. Baby Shopping

**A/N: I needed to put this chapter in. I was gonna skip it. :D I think I'm glad I'm including it. **

* * *

Friday- Mrs. Dabney's POV

Today I'm taking Gabe and Lauren baby shopping. We need to get them some cribs and things. Gabe just got home from school so he has to do his homework before we can leave.

It's been an hour so I think Gabe should be done with homework.

"Lauren!" I yell up the stairs. I don't hear an answer. I go up the stairs and look in Lauren's room. She is standing in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up just past her belly. She is already showing which worries me. She's only eight weeks along! I called the doctor to get an appointment. I know she's having twins but she shouldn't be that big yet.

"Lauren, honey," I say and she looks up, "let's go shopping!" I say to her smiling. She smiles and we walk downstairs and over to the Duncan's house. We knock on the door and PJ answers.

"Gabe! Lauren and Mrs. Dabney are here!" he yelled down the stairs. Gabe runs up the stairs.

"I BARELY finished with my homework." he said looking exhausted.

"Let's go!" I say happily. We walk out the door to the car. We drive to the mall and go in. We go to some baby stores. We look around and Gabe finds white cribs.

"Since we don't know genders I think white would be good!" says Lauren thoughtfully. We pick two of those.

"Let's find some bedding too!" Gabe says grinning, "But it'll have to be either green, yellow, or orange." he said thinking out loud.

"I think we should do... ALL THREE!" says Lauren smiling at some sheets she found.

"Oooh! Stripes, dots, or swirls?" Lauren asks us.

"I think we should do stripes for one and dots for another." I say to Lauren and Gabe. We go to find some swings that match. We start looking and we find one white one wdots yellow, orange, and green dots, just like the bedding. Then one with stripes, the same color and everything as the bedding. And just like the bedding, there is a swing with swirls too.

"Now we need a diaper bag!" Lauren exclaims loudly, while everyone at the store stares at her. We look around for a while and I see the perfect one! It has stripes on the top third, then polka dots, then swirls. They have a whole line ing things that match the bedding, swings, and bag!

"Lauren? What about this one?" I ask holding up the bag.

"Yeah! There's a lot of stuff here that matches!" she says while thinking.

Gabe starts walking down the books section and finds a baby name book.

"Can we get it?" he asks quite excitedly.

"Why not?" I say, giving a shrug. Gabe grabs it and starts to smile. I know we have about reached our budget. We head for the checkout and pay for everything. Man was that expansive! We haul our stuff to the car.

When we get home we start to haul all of Rodney's stuff out of his old room. I carry it to the basement and set it in the corner. We bring down the foosball table and decide we need a break, so we play foosball.

Once we finish taking everything out, we start to put the cribs and swings in. We set them up and put the bedding in. I start to put the swings up. I put one in each corner. When we're all done, Gabe goes home and Lauren goes to bed.


	11. Triple Check

**A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to let you know I really love all the reviews. Especially the ones that tell me how much you like it or how I can make it better! I don't like the rude ones that insult me. I've one of those though, so... THANK YOU! I really didn't like the rude comments, but there was only one! I love ALL of my readers! :D Let's get on with the story! **

* * *

Lauren's POV- Two weeks later

I go to school today and I'm so worried what people will think... I'm starting to show... I'm only two months pregnant... But then again, I am pregnant with TWINS. So that's how that works. I am really scared of what people will think. I decide to wear a loose hoodie to school today. I don't want people seeing my baby bump. I am telling my friend Melissa today though... I finish getting dressed and go eat some fruit for breakfast. After I'm done I see the bus pull up. I grab my backpack and run out the door. I jump on the bus and find Gabe sitting there. He looks at me with a weird look on his face.

What's wrong Gabe?" I ask him quietly as to not draw attention to us.

"I can see your baby bump already! Why?" he asks also quietly as to not let anyone hear.

"Oh I don't know... I'M HAVING TWINS!" I whisper-yell sarcastically.

"Yeah but my aunt had twins once and she didn't show THIS much!" he says worried.

"I'm going to my OB/GYN after school. Wanna come? We're going to see why I'm showing so bad," I say casually.

"Yeah of course I'll go!" he says scooting next to me in the seat. I just grin and grab his hand.

"Who do you think they'll look more like?" he asks me softly. That's a good question.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. There's no way to know for sure. Well, until they're born.

"What genders?" he asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm gonna guess girls," I say to him. I am the mom. I should be able to know. Right?

"I'm gonna say there's a boy and a girl," he says knowingly. He is the dad. He might know.

"Let's make a bet," I say smiling, "ten dollars to whoever guesses right!"

"Deal!" he says shaking my hand. "Wait. What if they're boys?" he asks.

"Well then no one wins!" I say crossing my arms over my chest, smiling widely. The bus stops at the school. We get off and walk hand-in-hand towards the school. I groan.

"What's wrong?" Gabe asks me looking into my eyes.

"My backpack is super heavy!" I say with my fines crinkled up.

"I'll take it." he said. We stop and he pulls one of the straps from his backpack off. He puts my backpack on one shoulder and carries his on the other. We walk the rest of the way and go inside. He goes to my locker and puts the books I don't need in it. I put my backpack, which only has two books and a few pencils and papers in it now, on my shoulders. I hug and thank him and walk to my class.

My classes wen by really fast today. My grandma is picking up me and Gave right now. She pulls in and we both get in the small car.

"How was school today?" she asks me looking over at me.

"It was good. I don't have any homework surprisingly." I say putting my empty backpack in the backseat next to Gabe.

"Neither did I," said Gabe smiling, "No detention either."

My grandma looks at him with wide eyes.

"Really?!" she asks him in pure shock. He has gotten detention since he was in elementary school.

"Yup. I heard that babies watch how their parents behave and try to act like their parents. I do NOT want to raise a devil child!" Gabe says with his eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "That and I need to get a good paying job!" he exclaims smiling. We pull into the OB/GYN parking lot. I hop out of the car and wait for Grandma and Gabe. They get out of the car and walk to my side. We all walk in the doors and the receptionist smiles at us.

"What can I do for you today?" the woman with long bleach-blonde hair asks.

"We're here for an asked-for checkup for Lauren Dabney." my grandma replies.

"Ok. Go ahead down that hall. Go into the fourth door to the left," she says smiling and pointing to the hall to her right. We walk down the hall and into the room. I lay down on the table. Gabe sits on my right and my grandma sits on my left. We wait a few minutes and the doctor comes in.

"Hi Lauren! How are you?" Dr. Sarah asks while setting up the ultrasound things.

"Good. How are you?" I ask being polite.

"Great. Thank you!" Dr. Sarah replies sweetly. The doctor puts gel on my stomach. She gets the wand and rubs it around.

"Oh my. There's something you need to know..." the doctor says focusing on the screen.

"Is there something wrong with one of them?" I ask nervous that one of my babies is hurt or in danger. I start to get extremely worried. My heart starts pounding faster.

"Nope. All THREE of them are healthy!" the doctor says looking at me smiling.

"Three? You said there were only two a couple of weeks ago!" I exclaimed while starting to smile.

"The third must have been hiding behind its siblings!" she says laughing. My grandma is smiling and her eyes are twinkling. Gabe is laughing doctor prints out the picture and sends us on our way. Three. Wow.

"Hey Grandma?" I ask looking at her driving.

"Yeah Lauren?" she says smiling at me from her seat.

"Can we go buy stuff for number three?" I say doing a puppy dog face.

"Sure! We need to buy paint for their room anyway!" she says as we pull in to the mall parking lot.

We go into the mall and into the store we were in the other day. We get one more of the cribs. We get the swirl patterned bedding and matching swing. We leave this store and go to Home Depot. We take the bedding in with us to match the colors of the bedding with some paint. We find the same green, yellow, and orange. We find some white too. We pay for everything and leave. We get in the car and leave. We drop Gabe off at his house. Grandma carries in the crib and swing and I carry in the paint. We set up the crib and swing. Grandma cooks some scalloped potatoes for dinner.

I start eating and realize I need to fart. Oh no. Not at dinner! I try to hold it in. I can't and fart really loud. I start to blush.

"Wow! Already hit the gassy stage of pregnancy!" my grandma says while practically dying of laughter. I start to laugh too. That was LOUD!

We finish eating and I manage not to fart. Again. I shower and go to bed. Today was great.

I'm having triplets... I smile as I fall asleep. I am going to love my new family...


	12. Face Paint

**A/N: To all of my readers! I will start to recommend OTHER authors! I think you should all check out GoldDragonNinja! Thanks guys! :D**

* * *

The Next Day After School, At the Dabney's House- Gabe's POV

I am going to Lauren's to paint the babies' nursery. I get on some old clothes that I can ruin. As soon as I'm done, I run down the stairs.

"I'M GOING TO PAINT THE NURSERY, MOM!" I yell as I open the door. I stop and wait for a screamed reply.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY!" she yells. I grin and walk out the door. I walk down the stairs and run across the lawn to the Dabney's. I knock. I wait for a minute. The door opens and Lauren answers. I smile.

"Why aren't you wearing junk clothes?" I ask her eyeballing her new loose ruffled tank top with jean jacket overtop and new jeggings that are really stretchy at the top so she can wear them throughout the whole pregnancy.

"Because I'm not painting," she says looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm so confused!

"Pregnant women can't paint because of the fumes!" she says looking at me with her shouldn't-you-know-this look.

"Oh," I say stepping into the house. I walk up to the nursery. I see Mrs. Dabney.

"Hey Mrs. Dabney!" I greet as I wave to her. I smile and put my hands in my pockets. We're painting the top third with swirls, then stripes under that, then dots at the bottom. I am doing the dots with vinyl and Mrs. Dabney is using tape for the stripes. We have vinyl for the swirls too. She pours some paint into a paint tray. I start to put the same pattern that's on the blanket unto the walls. Mrs. Dabney starts to lay the tape out. She starts to paint and green paint drips down onto my head. I look up. She is silently laughing. I dip my finger in some yellow paint and wipe it down her arm. She furrows her brow. She gets an evil smile. She takes her paint roller and dips it in the orange paint. She swiftly wipes it up my face. Man paint smells bad! She is laughing hysterically and I cover my hand in green paint. When my hand is dripping, I rub it on her face. I now laugh hysterically.

"Let's make a truce!" she suggests while trying to wipe the paint off into her shirt. She fails. Badly.

"Yup." I say trying to wipe the paint off of my face also.

"NO MORE PAINT ON THE BODY!" she says while laughing. We both must look really ridiculous.

"Ok!" I say laughing, imagining what we both look like right now. I giggle a little and continue to put vinyl on the wall.

Soon me and Mrs. Dabney are both done with both the stripes and dots. We both Fran some swirls. We start to carefully put them on the wall. We get done with one wall. Then two. Then three. Then four. We step back and smile. It's beautiful. We did good. Now all we have to do is wait for the paint to dry for Lauren to come in here.

"Hey Mrs. Dabney?" I ask child like.

"Yeah Gabe?" she asks smiling.

"Can you call me when the paint is dry so I can see Lauren's face when she sees the room?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah. Of course!" she says while looking at me and smiling. Mrs. Dabney is starting to become really nice.

"Thanks," I say grinning. She hugs me.

"Thanks for helping," she says while looking at me and smiling brightly.

"I better get going," I say to her as I walk out the nursery door.

"Ok. Bye Gabe," she calls behind me. I walk down the stairs and out the door. I to home.

I walk into the house. I smell something good. Mom must not be cooking. I walk into the kitchen. PJ is making something that looks REALLY good! It smells so good!

"That smells so good, PJ!" I exclaim while taking in a deep breath.

"I'm making homemade chicken Alfredo with homemade cheese sauce," he says while grating Parmesan cheese. He looks up. He starts laughing.

"Nice face!" he exclaims while laughing still. I look in the reflection in the microwave window. My face is covered in orange paint. I start to laugh too.

We both stop. He continues to cook. I have no clue how he can cook. No one else in our family can. I'm really glad he can though! I walk out of the kitchen and up to my room. I change my clothes. I go into the bathroom and start to scrub my face vigorously.

Five minutes later my face is red because of how hard I scrubbed. I walk out into the living room. I watch TV until dinner.

Ten minutes later, PJ calls us for dinner. I went in and sat down at the table. PJ served us all. We start to eat. Wow. This is fantastic. I am enjoying my meal. That usually doesn't happen. I finish eating in ten minutes. I take my plate to the sink and rinse it. I put it in the dishwasher and do the same with my cup and fork. I thank PJ and start to help clean off the table.

I help to completely clean the kitchen. It's been an hour and a half and I'm doing hand dishes. The phone rings and I dry my hands off to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Gabe. The paint is dry!" I hear Mrs. Dabney's voice on the other end.

"Awesome!" I exclaim, "I'll be right over!"

I dash over to the Dabney's. I run upstairs. I enter the nursery. Mrs. Dabney is already there. Lauren walks in soon after. She gasps.

"I love it!" She says looking at the beautiful walls. She hugs me and kisses my cheek. She hugs Mrs. Dabney.

"Thank you so much!" she says looking at the complete nursery. I think I need to make a huge change in my life. I need to do more things for other people. I love this feeling. My life is now dedicated to three little someones and one fourteen year old someone. My babies and love of my life.


	13. The Accident

**A/N: I needed to put this chapter in. I was gonna skip it. :D I think I'm glad I'm including it. **

* * *

Friday- Mrs. Dabney's POV

Today I'm taking Gabe and Lauren baby shopping. We need to get them some cribs and things. Gabe just got home from school so he has to do his homework before we can leave.

It's been an hour so I think Gabe should be done with homework.

"Lauren!" I yell up the stairs. I don't hear an answer. I go up the stairs and look in Lauren's room. She is standing in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up just past her belly. She is already showing which worries me. She's only eight weeks along! I called the doctor to get an appointment. I know she's having twins but she shouldn't be that big yet.

"Lauren, honey," I say and she looks up, "let's go shopping!" I say to her smiling. She smiles and we walk downstairs and over to the Duncan's house. We knock on the door and PJ answers.

"Gabe! Lauren and Mrs. Dabney are here!" he yelled down the stairs. Gabe runs up the stairs.

"I BARELY finished with my homework." he said looking exhausted.

"Let's go!" I say happily. We walk out the door to the car. We drive to the mall and go in. We go to some baby stores. We look around and Gabe finds white cribs.

"Since we don't know genders I think white would be good!" says Lauren thoughtfully. We pick two of those.

"Let's find some bedding too!" Gabe says grinning, "But it'll have to be either green, yellow, or orange." he said thinking out loud.

"I think we should do... ALL THREE!" says Lauren smiling at some sheets she found.

"Oooh! Stripes, dots, or swirls?" Lauren asks us.

"I think we should do stripes for one and dots for another." I say to Lauren and Gabe. We go to find some swings that match. We start looking and we find one white one wdots yellow, orange, and green dots, just like the bedding. Then one with stripes, the same color and everything as the bedding. And just like the bedding, there is a swing with swirls too.

"Now we need a diaper bag!" Lauren exclaims loudly, while everyone at the store stares at her. We look around for a while and I see the perfect one! It has stripes on the top third, then polka dots, then swirls. They have a whole line ing things that match the bedding, swings, and bag!

"Lauren? What about this one?" I ask holding up the bag.

"Yeah! There's a lot of stuff here that matches!" she says while thinking.

Gabe starts walking down the books section and finds a baby name book.

"Can we get it?" he asks quite excitedly.

"Why not?" I say, giving a shrug. Gabe grabs it and starts to smile. I know we have about reached our budget. We head for the checkout and pay for everything. Man was that expansive! We haul our stuff to the car.

When we get home we start to haul all of Rodney's stuff out of his old room. I carry it to the basement and set it in the corner. We bring down the foosball table and decide we need a break, so we play foosball.

Once we finish taking everything out, we start to put the cribs and swings in. We set them up and put the bedding in. I start to put the swings up. I put one in each corner. When we're all done, Gabe goes home and Lauren goes to bed.


	14. WHAT!

**A/N: Hey guys. Ummm... Oh yeah! So, I got the idea for this chapter today and decided I could make it come true. I NEED MORE REVIEWS GUYS! I have ummmm... A lot of views, so I need more REVIEWS! But yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a cellphone. Oh yeah! I don't own Good Luck Charlie either!**

* * *

Gabe's POV

When I arrive home, I take my jacket off and hang it up carefully. I see my mom on the new old turquoise couch. Her head is in her hands and her beautiful golden curls are laying softly against her face. She looks upset and scared. I start to get worried.

"Hey Mom," I say quietly walking over to sit down by her. I sit gently. "Are you ok?" I ask quietly rubbing her back comfortingly. I hear her sniff.

"Yeah. Just worried," she says quietly leaning into me. This isn't normal. She looks at the time on her phone. She stands up.

"I gotta go. Love you!" she says to me as she slips her jacket over her tiny body.

"Love you too mom!" I say as I get up to go to my room. I decide I need a nap. I'm so tired right now.

Teddy's POV

Beau and I are a happy couple. And now that I'm eighteen, I can move in with him. I feel the urge to throw up. I run quickly to the bathroom. When i am done, I go back to my room. I look at the small clock in my room. I see that I need to leave so I grab my purse and coat. I walk out to Ed, my car.

Amy's POV

I am sitting in the waiting room at my OB/GYN, Dr. Singh. I hear the bell ring as the door opens. I look over.

"TEDDY?!" I practically yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" she yells clearly just as confused as I am.

The doctor walks out. "Amy Duncan," he says looking at me. I grab my purse and walk back into the room.

"Ok so what are we here for today?" he asks taking out a clipboard and pen.

"Just to uhh, you know, see if I'm actually pregnant." I say, saying the last five words quietly. He looks up quickly.

"Again?!" he says with his eyes wide. I nod quickly. He draws some blood and takes it to the lab. He comes back.

"Well. Looks like you have a little number six on the way," he says while sitting down on a little wheely chair. He pulls out the ultrasound wand. He rubs the gel on my still flat belly. He starts to move around the wand. I hear the heartbeat and tears come to my eyes and I grin. It's amazing. I didn't think I wanted another baby, but now that I hear my baby's tiny heart beating for me, I want it more than anything in the world.

"Wow Mrs. Duncan. Looks like you're about ten weeks," he says stunned that I didn't know until know.

"Well. You see doctor, I was so stressed when I found out that my son's girlfriend got pregnant that I thought that I missed my period from stress. Then, I missed it again this month and decided to come in," I said.

"I see," he said, "try to keep your stress levels down for awhile, ok?"

"Ok," I say as he hands me a towel twider the gel off my stomach. I wipe it off, stand up, and leave the room.

Teddy's POV

I'm glad they took me into another room before my mom got out. I think I'm pregnant but I don't know for sure. Beau and I have been sexually active but we used protection. At least I think we did... One time I was in his apartment and the power went out. We decided to um... You know... Well I forgot to ask him if he himself had any protection.

My thoughts are interrupted when a nurse walks nurse just took blood and left the small, colorful room. A few minutes later she came back.

"Congratulations Miss Duncan, you're pregnant," she says with a bright grin. My eyes go wide. I can't have a baby! My brother's girlfriend is already pregnant with triplets! A tear slips down my face. The nurse pulls up my shirt and puts glue gooey stuff on my belly. She takes out a wand thing and waves it around. I hear a tiny thumping noise.

"Is that its heartbeat?" I whisper.

"Yup. And you're about eleven weeks Miss Duncan," she says. I smile. My baby. It's got a little heart that will beat for me to listen to. A tiny beat to save both of our lives. She wipes off the blue junk and I pull down my shirt and leave. I see my mom in the waiting room.

"I'm pregnant," she tells me smiling widely.

"Me too, mama," I say quietly. She hugs me.

"I can't be too mad at you. I mean you are eighteen. Plus your fourteen year old brother already got a girl pregnant so I guess you're ok," she says and I feel relief flood my entire body. We walk out the doors and drive home separately.

Amy's POV

I am surprised that Teddy is pregnant. But I guess it had to happen sooner or later, right? I walk into the house with Teddy close behind.

"Can everyone please come down here?" I yell softly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. I wait a few minutes. I grin.

"GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone quickly runs down the stairs. They all sit down on the couch but Teddy and I stay standing.

"We have an announcement to make!" I say excitedly. Everyone looks at me while trying to anticipate what I'm going to say.

"I'm pregnant," I say. Everyone looks excited.

Bob looks up at me. "What?!" He says confusedly.

"I am too." Teddy says. Everyone's jaws drop.

"WHAT?!" Bob says. Everyone is speechless.

"It's ok Daddy. I'm moving in with Beau soon." Teddy says and Bob looks instantly relieved. Everyone now looks happy.


	15. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry but this is going to be a short chapter! Well... There's a poll up on my profile! Check it out! I'm letting you guys decide the genders of the babies! I'll take it down in a week! (If I have time...) Ok well...**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Good. Luck. Charlie. Period. That's it. **

* * *

Gabe's POV

Two. More. Babies! Five babies. One year. This should be interesting... I'm worried for my mom's pregnancy. She's forty. Most women who become pregnant after they are like... 35ish... Have issues. I don't want my new sibling to pass on to another life. I'm also worried about Lauren's pregnancy. She is only fourteen. I mean, maybe if it was just ONE kid, she'd be ok, but THREE! I don't know! I'm scared! I don't want to lose her or my miracle children who shouldn't be alive after the accident. And Teddy... Oh gosh! She's super stressed all the time, which CAN'T be good for the baby! I love my sister and hope she will be ok too. Some of the best women in the world that I know are in danger. Either they themselves are in danger of dying, or having a very hurt heart if they lose their babies.

Lauren's POV

After the accident, I've been or careful so I don't harm myself or my tiny miracles. Sometimes I hate having a big belly. But other times I am so happy that I can carry my kids with my close to my heart for nine months. Oh wow. Just nine months. I'm so scared to give birth. I've heard stories. And that's just ONE kid. Not three... I'm scared that they'll come way to early and pass away or I'll pass away during birth. Please don't let me!


	16. I Bet

**A/N:Ok guys. I am going to be honest. I am really upset. No one has done anything with the poll. And I haven't gotten many reviews. I REALLY want to quit writing this story because people rely on OTHER people to do the poll. Well whatever. I worry too much. Relaxation... It's all I need... Ok well... Let's move on.**

* * *

One month and a half later- Lauren's POV

Today we find out what the babies are. I am so excited! I will bring three little cards that look like teddy bears. There's a space in the middle that I'll write in. If it's a boy I'll take my light blue marker and write, "It's a boy." If it's a girl I'll take my light pink marker and write, "It's a girl." Easy as that. I honestly don't know what I'll do if I have all boys... Or GIRLS! Holy cow! If I had all girls, when they are teenagers, they're all going to be SO hormonal! Oh gosh! I can only imagine. All boys on the other hand... Not all boys either! The house would be SO loud! Oh wow. What did I get myself into?!

Ugh. I recently had to actually start wearing maternity clothes. Luckily, I found really cute clothes in some stores. I just wish it didn't have to be this way for awhile. Oh well. I got myself into this.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted. "LAUREN!" I hear my grandma yell down the stairs. I stand up off of my bed while holding onto the dresser next to me. I start to walk down the stairs cautiously. I get to the bottom and put my jacket on. We walk over to get Gabe. I knock on the door and stand there patiently. We wait a minute. Grandma opens the door and walks in. Gabe was asleep on the couch. Gabe just so happens to breathe through his nose when he sleeps. She walks over to him and plugs his nose. A few seconds later he jumps up and starts to breathe through his mouth.

"What the heck?!" he says loudly. He gasps for air. After a moment, he calms down. He stands up and gets his jacket. He grins at me and he takes my smaller hand in his. We walk over to my grandma's car. He opens the door for me and we all get in and head to the OB/GYN.

We pull into the parking lot. We all exit the vehicle. We walk in and Grandma signs me in. Gabe and I sit down and wait. He looks nervous. I don't blame him. I'm nervous too. Gabe and I start to talk about random things to pass the time. We started taking about sports. Then TV shows. Then about the babies. We decided to make a bet.

"I bet they're all boys." Gabe bets matter-of-factly. I grin.

"I bet they're all girls." I bet in the same tone.

"Yeah. Well I bet there's two girls and one boy." Grandma bets. I didn't know she was listening. I look over and see Gabe on the phone.

"Hey mom! What do you think the babies are?" He nods. He looks over at me. "How much are we betting for?" he whispers to me. I think.

"Ten dollars each!" I say to him quietly. He tells his mom. He nods some more.

"Ok mom! Love you! Bye." he hangs up.

"She thinks there's two boys and one girl." he tells me. Wow. We _bet _on this?! Ok then... We talk some more about stupid things.

Ten minutes later, the doctor walks out.

"Miss Lauren Dabney?" he asks. We all three stand up. We walk back and I lay on the table while the other two sit. The doctor asks the typical questions like, "How have you been feeling?" I answer them and he gets out the ultrasound things. He squirts the gel all over my baby bump. He waves the wand over it. He starts to mutter to himself.

"Baby one is a... Baby two is a... And baby three... Is a..." he mutters almost silently. He smiles.

"Well. Miss Dabney. Mister Duncan. Your babies are..."

* * *

**Haha! CLIFFIE! And sorry. That's as far as I could go. **


	17. The Babies Are

**A/N: I want to thank GoldDragonNinja and Girl with the Laptop. They made up my mind. _I_ know what the babies are! Haha! So do the two I named above. Well. If you want to know the names then first off, review. I have names picked out already. I won't tell them unless you all review! Ok. I'll move on!**

* * *

Still at the OB/GYN-Lauren's POV

"Well. Miss Dabney. Mister Duncan. It looks like you have two boys and one girl! Congratulations!" he says to us excitedly. He smiles and shakes our hands as he hands us a picture. I now owe Amy ten bucks. Oh well. I love my kids.

"I'll get the DVD. One moment." he says still excitedly. He returns and hands it to us. I wipe the stuff off and pull down my loose, light blue shirt. I get out the cards and begin to write. I draw little hearts next to the genders I wrote. I am happy to know I won't have all girls or all boys. That's almost a horror story to me. Well kind of. I am so glad to have these babies. I can even imagine my new little family. I can see two tiny boys playing in the backyard. I can see them chasing each other, jumping in the mud, and wrestling on the lawn. I can also see a tiny little girl wearing a tutu and carrying a doll. She just wants to be like her brothers so drops her doll, breaks into a run, and dives into the mud. I smile at my interpretation of the perfect family.

Gabe's POV

I will have two little buddies and a little princess. I think I'll like that. I can see myself on the lawn wrestling with two little boys as a little girl sits next to us and brushes her doll's hair. I think I'll have the perfect tiny family. I owe my mom ten dollars though. That's ok. I have that much. I honestly didn't care what my kids were. As long as they love me as much as I already love them. I see Lauren smiling.

"What?" I ask her confusedly as her smile begins to grow.

"I can imagine our family," she says quietly. Now it's my turn to smile.

"Me too," I say, "me too." I sit back and watch her write on the cards. She draws little hearts on them too. I love to watch everything Lauren does. I am so entertained by how gracefully and perfectly she does things. I really hope I can be with her forever. I know we're only fourteen, but I love her and want to marry her. Lauren stands up and I follow suit. She exits the room and Mrs. Dabney and I follow. We carefully walk out the door, down the steps, and to the car. I quickly open the door for her. She gets in quickly and I shut the door. We drive home and we decide to tell everyone in my house first. I quickly run to the kitchen and ask my mom to call everyone down. She yells and it makes me jump. She yells a lot louder than I thought she could! I walk back into the living room with my mom trailing close behind. She sits on the couch next to Lauren and Mrs. Dabney. Everyone files rapidly into the room and all take seats. Lauren stands back up.

"Ok. We now know what the babies are! So... Here we go!" she says excitedly.

"Ok. Baby A is a... Boy!" I say to all the people in the large room while holding up a card with blue writing on it.

"Baby B is a... Girl!" Lauren says as she holds up the card with pink writing. Everyone gets more excited with the added anticipation.

"And baby C is a... Boy!" I say holding up the last card with blue writing. Everyone looks happy and excited. They all get up and start to congratulate me and Lauren. I rub Lauren 's stomach and feel one of the babies kick. Lauren and I both gasp.

"What's wrong?!" Teddy asks nervously with her eyes wide. I laugh.

"Nothing. One of the babies just kicked." I explain happily. Everyone laughs and walks off in their own directions. I smile at Lauren. Mrs. Dabney smiles at us then quickly realizes what she is doing and instantly wipes it off her face.

"Time to go, Lauren," she says while standing ans walking to us. Lauren walks with her.

"Bye Gabe!" she says as she walks out the door.

"Bye Lauren! Bye Mrs. Dabney!" I say while they are walking out. They leave and I look at the best family picture ever: MY first copy of an ultrasound of my kids.


End file.
